1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to biomass gasifier combustors for burning crop residue so that the resultant combustion gases can be used for grain drying or other applications where thermal energy is required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it was required to use a heat exchanger to isolate the combustion gases from the drying air so that the drying air could then be used for grain drying or other applications where thermal energy is required. This heat exchanger, in the prior art device, was required because the combustion gases contained excessive particulate matter and unburned combustables. The presence of this particulate matter and unburned combustables in the gases eliminated the possible use of these combustion gases for grain drying purposes. Consequently, the heat exchanger was required in order to produce a clean flow of drying air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,329 issued to Bert discloses a device for transforming carbonaceous vegetable matter into charcoal. This device includes a screw feeder 28 positioned within a fire chamber. However, the screw feeder 28 does not act to partially seal the fire chamber or gasification chamber. Furthermore, the Bert reference was not directed to a gasifier combustor, rather, to a means for carbonizing a waster material.